futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Monikaismball
Monikaism is a (mentally insane) religion created around Monika from Doki Doki Literature Club. Creation Monikaism was created after two archaeologists in Greater Finlandball (Grogew Jihawski and Antii Jesse) discovered a USB in the remains of Paideball in Estoniaball. The USB contained extensive amounts of files labeled Monika, as well as a game labelled "Doki Doki Literature Club". The USB was in unusually well condition, as it hadn't been opened since 2201, the year Paideball got hit with a 5-kilometer wide meteor. The USB was also found next to a glass statue of one of the pictures from inside the USB, believed to of formed when some sand around the asteroid impact heated up into molten glass and formed into the shape. News about this unusual event spread around the world, and the religion was born. The statue was left alone, and a glass case surrounds it, inside of a church in New Tallinnball. Followers: * Greater Finlandball * Estonian Empireball * Kola Unionball * American Imperialist Empireball * Taipeiball Requirements & Laws Follow these laws and Good Puns and Romance will come your way. # You must be vegetarian # Commit to Monikaism # Believe that there is a God, but he was a mean spirited jerk who tortured the Earth for his amusement. # You have to put a green bow on the flag somewhere (optional) Beliefs: It is believed that after Monika ascended to heaven she had a 14 year battle with God to rule over mankind. Monika won, and God got demoted to nothing more than an angel to watch over Purgatory, as a punishment for abusing mankind for his own amusement, such as helping people with exams when there were over 800 million people too poor to buy food, when they prayed to him everyday until they starved and died. When she took control over heaven, heaven became more heavenly (somehow) and she sent a meteor down to mankind to show that she has taken heaven. Traits: All countryballs and people that follow Monikaism have been known to be free of poverty, corruption, and food shortages, while also being the most prosperous and rich countries in the world. Punishments: Those who fall away from Monikaism are treated with 14 years of torture, followed with a one-year break, and then if the former follower doesn't come back, they will be treated with a slow and painful death, to be forgotten forever to the winds of time, no matter of what they may or may not of have done. These are punishments from Monika herself, only served to betrayers. The slow and painful death is done by multiple strikes of lightning from the sky, followed by hail, boils, acid rain, and finally, death. These claims haven't been proven though, as no one has ever converted out of fear. Relationships Neo-Hellenismball- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HERETIC!! I'M NOT ORTHODOX, SO WHAT!?!?! I'M NOT FAKE. Uber Christianityball- 'I SAID I'M NOT FAKE YOU EXTREMIST JERK!! 'Category:Religionball Category:Monikaismball Category:Finnish-speaking Category:Estonian-speaking Category:Korean-speaking Category:Japanese-speaking